crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Official Crash Bandicoot Timeline
Crash Bandicoot https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/44/Crash_Bandicoot_Cover.png Doctor Neo Cortex and his assistant Doctor Nitrus Brio create the Evolvo-Ray, a device they use to mutate the various animals living on the islands into beasts with superhuman strength. They experiment on Crash, a peaceful bandicoot who Cortex intends to be the leader of his growing military of animal soldiers. Despite Brio's warnings, Cortex subjects Crash to the untested Cortex Vortex in an attempt to control him. The Vortex rejects Crash, allowing him to escape. After Crash leaps out a window and falls to the ocean below, Cortex prepares a female bandicoot named Tawna for experimentation. Having grown attached to Tawna during their time in captivity, Crash resolves to rescue her and defeat Cortex. From the beach of N. Sanity Island, Crash makes his way through the nearby jungle and scales the wall of a giant wooden fortress, which is inhabited by the native tribe. Crash then enters the hut of tribe leader Papu Papu and is forced to defeat him in self-defense after inadvertently waking him from his nap. Riding on the back of a wild hog, Crash escapes the pursuing villagers and climbs over the opposite fortress wall. From there, Crash crosses to the second of Cortex's islands. Wumpa Island, hosting a large tree, has been long abandoned and there is nothing more than a jungle, a lizard-infested city,dilapidated bridges high in the mountains,and the ruins of an ancient temple.However, having discovered that Crash was making his way across the islands, Cortex dispatches the deranged Ripper Roo on the island in a temple at the start of a creek. Crash manages to cross the river and, after avoiding contact with his razor-sharp toenails, knocks Ripper Roo out cold beside a waterfall, and successfully makes his way through the city and the temples. Crash also defeats another of Cortex's mutants, the muscular Koala Kong, in a volcanic cave mine before finally crossing to the Cortex Island. Crash then navigates the Cortex Power station, a huge power plant that provides Cortex's castle with energy while polluting the nearby area. When he reaches the factory core, Crash battles and defeats the CEO of Cortex Power, Pinstripe Potoroo, damaging the power plant. Unable to enter Cortex's castle after getting there via bridge, Crash climbs the tower walls, and enters the castle through the window he had previously escaped from.After making his way through the dark hallways and the Castle's many machines, Crash is confronted by Brio inside his laboratory. Brio uses chemicals to mutate himself into a monster. While Crash is successful in defeating Brio, the castle laboratory catches chemical fire during the struggle. Crash escapes to Cortex's airship, where he confronts Cortex himself as the castle burns. Cortex attacks him with a plasma gun, but Crash deflects his own projectiles against him and sends Cortex falling out of the sky. Tawna embraces Crash as the two escape the burning castle on Cortex's airship. Crash Bandicoot 2:Cortex Strikes Back https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/e6/Crash_Bandicoot_2_Cortex_Strikes_Back_Game_Cover.jpg After Crash Bandicoot defeats Doctor Neo Cortex and rescues his girlfriend Tawna, Cortex falls from his lair down towards the Earth, his maniacal bid for world domination thwarted. After his crash, Cortex awakens in a dark cavern filled with glowing crystals. Convinced that they hold tremendous power, Cortex takes one and returns to his laboratory to examine it. He discovers that the planets will soon align, creating a catastrophic solar flux that threatens to destroy Earth itself and learning that the crystals are the only means of containing this force, Cortex enlists the aid of a new colleague Doctor N. Gin and they design a new, upgraded, crystal-powered "Cortex Vortex" to capture the stellar energy. Realizing they need 25 more crystals to power the device, Cortex devises a plot to manipulate Crash into retrieving the crystals for him. One year later, Tawna has dumped Crash for Pinstripe Potoroo and Crash is living with his younger sister Coco on N. Sanity Island, one of the islands owned by Cortex in the previous game. After Coco's laptop battery dies, she forces a sleeping Crash to get her a new one. While doing so, Crash is abducted by a bright light and finds himself in an old Warp Room hidden in Cortex's castle, where a holographic projection of Cortex instructs him to bring him the crystals by traveling through the Warp Room's doors. After Crash collects a crystal, Cortex informs Crash of the upcoming destructive force and assigns him the task of bringing all of the crystals to him so that he may contain it. After retrieving a gem, Crash is greeted by a hologram from Doctor Nitrus Brio, Cortex's former assistant from the previous game, who is now out to stop Cortex's plans for world domination. Brio explains that the Earth contains gems in addition to crystals, and that collecting 42 gems will allow Brio to fire a laser beam that can destroy the Cortex Vortex. As Crash gathers the remaining crystals, he is attacked by several mutated animals dispatched by Brio, including the demented kangaroo Ripper Roo, the scimitar-wielding Komodo Brothers Moe and Joe, and the musclebound Tiny Tiger. During Crash's progression, Coco occasionally hacks into his holograph projector and warns Crash of her uncertainty of Cortex's true intentions. It is not until Crash has gathered the crystals that Coco is able to reveal Cortex's ultimate plan: with the energy harnessed from the planetary alignment, Cortex will power the gigantic Cortex Vortex built onto his space station and brainwash everyone on Earth into serving his army. Crash manages to defeat Cortex before the crystals can be used, but leaves the Cortex Vortex drifting aimlessly into space. Crash redeems himself by collecting the world's gems for Brio, who reveals that the gems can harness planetary energy as well and invites him to the completion of his laser device and Crash activates the laser and destroy the Cortex Vortex, breaking the space station apart. Crash Bandicoot:Warped https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/3/3e/Crash_Bandicoot_3_Warped_Original_Box_Art.jpg After the Cortex Vortex, a space station owned by Doctor Neo Cortex, is destroyed by Doctor Nitrus Brio's laser beam device, pieces of the station crash into a tropical mountain. This sets free an evil entity known as Uka Uka, the mastermind behind Cortex's previous schemes. Uka Uka confronts Cortex and calls him out for failing to retrieve the crystals and gems, both of which are a great source of world energy. However, feeling generous after being freed from prison, Uka Uka recruits Doctor Nefarious Tropy to join him and Cortex in their latest plan. Tropy has created the Time-Twisting Machine, a time machine that allows the villains to travel through time to find more gems and crystals scattered across the timeline. At the home of the Bandicoots, Aku Aku senses Uka Uka's emergence and orders Crash and Coco inside, Aku Aku tells the two that Uka Uka is his evil twin brother and that he was locked in an underground prison centuries ago by Aku Aku to protect the world from his malice. Crash, Coco and Aku Aku go to the Time-Twisting Machine, where Aku Aku gives Crash and Coco the task of recovering the Crystals before Uka Uka and Doctor Cortex do so. Crash and Coco proceed to travel through time and collect the crystals and gems, thwarting Cortex's minions (including Tiny Tiger, Dingodile and Doctor N. Gin) along the way. Doctor Nefarious Tropy is also defeated, throwing the Time-Twisting Machine into disarray. Having obtained the crystals and gems throughout time, Crash eventually faces off against Cortex in the Time-Twisting machine's core while Uka Uka and Aku Aku fend each other off. Following Cortex's defeat, the Time-Twisting Machine implodes on itself, the heroes manage to escape from the calamity whereas Cortex and Tropy are transformed into infants and along with Uka Uka are left to remain in a prison of time but N. Gin is able to utilize some of N. Tropys time travel technology and is able to go back in time and rescue the three before the Time Twisting Machine sucks them in thus saving them from being prisoners of time. Crash Team Racing https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/4/4f/CrashTeamRacingNACover.png The inhabitants of Earth are visited by an extraterrestrial named Nitros Oxide, who claims to be the fastest racer in the galaxy. Challenging Earth to a game called "Survival of the Fastest", he beckons Earth's best driver to race him. If Earth's driver wins, he promises to leave Earth alone, but if Oxide wins, he will turn Earth into a concrete parking lot and enslave the Earthlings. In response, the player character gathers all four Boss Keys by defeating Ripper Roo, Papu Papu, Komodo Joe and Pinstripe Potoroo and these are needed to access Oxide's spaceship and races him in a one-on-one match. Upon Oxide's defeat at the hands of the player character, he temporarily leaves Earth, but promises that he will return when all of the Time Relics have been gathered. Oxide faces the player again after all the Time Relics are gathered. After losing once more, Oxide keeps his word and angrily leaves Earth forever. An epilogue is relayed during the end credits, explaining what the characters of the game did after the events of the story. Nitros Oxide himself returns to his home planet of Gasmoxia and secludes himself from society. After undergoing years of therapy to cope with his loss, he takes up unicycle-racing, only to get into a gruesome accident. Crash Bash https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/68/CrashBashCover.png In a temple located in Hyperspace, Aku Aku and Uka Uka are arguing over whether good or evil is stronger. Uka Uka proposes a fight to settle the argument, but Aku Aku declines, stating that no malice can come between them. Uka Uka then proposes a contest where friends of the masks fight on their behalf, which Aku Aku agrees to. Aku Aku summons Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot, while Uka Uka summons Doctor Neo Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Rilla Roo, Dingodile and Koala Kong. Aku Aku immediately protests and challenges Uka Uka's confidence by insisting the teams be fair. Uka Uka agrees and allows Aku Aku to choose two of his team; Aku Aku chooses Tiny and Dingodile. The player goes through four warp rooms, winning Trophies and eventually earning Gems and Crystals, which Uka Uka finds incredibly useful. After Papu Papu, Bearminator, Komodo Brothers, and Nitros Oxide have all been defeated, the ending is determinant on which side the chosen character is competing for. Aku Aku's team wins, Aku Aku reveals that he knew his evil brother had a plan to steal the crystals and hides them away for safety. Uka Uka loses his temper and attacks Cortex and Brio for failing him. Suddenly, a hole in the temple opens up and a swirling vortex sucks Uka Uka out, with Aku Aku stating it as the penalty for disturbing the crystals. Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/e/e9/Wrathofcortex_boxart.jpg Not to long after Crash Bash, In a space station orbiting the Earth, Uka Uka, having called a convention of villains, berates Doctor Neo Cortex, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Dr. Nefarius Tropy and Dr. N. Gin for their low "track record for spreading evil", and orders them to come up with a plan to eliminate Crash Bandicoot, their main opponent. Cortex comes forward with the announcement of a previously secret "genetically enhanced superweapon of unbelievable strength", but reveals that it is missing a power source. Uka Uka then suggests using the Elementals, a group of renegade masks who had elemental power over earth, water, fire and air and used these elements to ravage the globe until they were imprisoned by The Ancients with the aid of special Crystals that put the masks in a state of hibernation. Cortex deduces that if they awaken the Elementals and harness their destructive power, they can bring his secret weapon to life and eliminate Crash Bandicoot forever. Back on Earth, the world is suddenly terrorised by severe natural disasters, leading Aku Aku to conclude that Uka Uka is up to something.A confrontation with Uka Uka confirms his suspicions and nearly results in his destruction at the hands of the Elementals. Aku Aku returns to Crash and Coco Bandicoot and alerts them of the current situation, disclosing that the only way to stop the Elementals is to imprison them once more with the Crystals, which have been scattered across the Earth. Using Coco's new Virtual Reality Hub System, Crash and Coco travel the world and gather the Crystals, fending off attacks from Cortex's superweapon, Crunch Bandicoot, and the Elementals along the way. However, by the time the Crystals have been gathered and the Elementals have been put in their hibernation state, Crunch's elemental powers have reached maximum capacity, forcing Crash to battle Crunch at full power in Cortex's space station. Nevertheless, Crash defeats Crunch, which releases him from Cortex's control. Infuriated by this failure, Uka Uka attacks Cortex with a fireball, only to have it hit a vital part of the space station, which causes a chain reaction that results in the space station's self-destruction. Crash, Aku Aku, and Crunch escape and return to the Bandicoot home on Coco's space fighter ship, while Cortex and Uka Uka deploy an escape pod and end up landing somewhere in Antarctica, where Uka Uka furiously chases Cortex around a small ice floe. Crash Twinsanity https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/a6/Crash_Twinsanity_Coverart.jpg After Crash destroys Doctor Neo Cortex's space station and rescues Crunch Bandicoot from Cortex's control, Cortex and Uka Uka escape and are preserved in ice in Antarctica. Three years later, the ice that is preserving Cortex and Uka Uka is heading towards N.Sanity Island, home of Crash and his family. Cortex escapes, while Uka Uka is still frozen. As he tries to get his revenge on Crash, he paralyzes Coco Bandicoot. Poorly disguised as Coco, Cortex lures Crash over to a bay, where he attacks Crash with the Mecha-Bandicoot, a gigantic mech. After this fails to defeat Crash, the robot falls in a cave, forcing Cortex into Crash and causing the pair to fall. Cortex, infuriated over losing to Crash again, attacks him, and the duo fight roll all the way to the cave's exit. After getting out of the cave, Crash and Cortex are confronted by a pair of odd, turquoise parrot-like creatures who proclaim themselves as "The Evil Twins", who have come to destroy the Tasmanian Islands . When it is learned that they come from the Tenth Dimension, Cortex proposes that he and Crash travel the islands in search of crystals needed to power the Psychetron, a machine that will allow them travel to the Tenth Dimension. Crash and Cortex later face and defeat Uka Uka, and is ultimately convinced by his brother Aku Aku to help him defeat the Twins. However, they are easily defeated by the evil duo. Crash faces and defeats many of his old enemies during his quest, including Doctor N. Gin, Doctor Nitrus Brio and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, all three of which are interested in the treasure that the Evil Twins own. However, after retrieving enough power crystals, Cortex is confronted by Coco, who believes he kidnapped Crash. Coco kicks Cortex, jettisoning the crystals onto the Psychetron, destroying it and paralyzing Coco again. In order to fix it, Cortex and Crash travel to Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil in order to fetch Nina Cortex, the only person who could do so. After defeating Dingodile and Madame Amberly, it is later revealed that the Evil Twins are actually Cortex's former pet parrots Victor and Moritz, mutated by the radiation present in the Tenth Dimension. Once Nina fixes the Psychetron, she, Crash and Cortex travel to the Tenth Dimension, a bizarre and gloomy mirror universe version of Earth, where Evil Crash, the Tenth Dimension's version of Crash, kidnaps Nina. Crash and Cortex escape Evil Crash and rescue Nina and Spyro the Dragon shows up briefly to torch N. Gin, Brio and N. Tropy for stealing his gems. Crash, Cortex and Nina manage to defeat the Evil Twins, who are subsequently eaten alive by Evil Crash. The game ends with Cortex trying to use the Psychetron to get rid of Crash; however, it malfunctions and sends Cortex into Crash's mind. Cortex is horrified as he is surrounded by numerous personifications of Crash who start dancing. If the player beats the game and collects all of the gems, there is a secret cutscene where Crash and Cortex are sent to a psychiatrist (who is offscreen). The psychiatrist tells the two to do a trust exercise: Cortex's job is to fold his arms, close his eyes and fall backwards, while Crash's job is to catch Cortex when he falls. Cortex is reluctant to participate due to his distrust of Crash and his fear of falling, but decides to go with the exercise. Unfortunately, Crash is distracted by a Wumpa Fruit that falls on the floor and rolls past his feet and Cortex falls on his back. Crash glances at Cortex, shrugs, and proceeds to eat the Wumpa Fruit. The cutscene ends with Cortex grumbling "Oh, how I hate bandicoots". Crash Bandicoot Fusion https://r.mprd.se/GBA/boxart/1543.jpg Doctor Neo Cortex manages to escape from Crashs's mind and joins forces with Ripto who is Spyro the Dragon's nemesis and they have a plan to get rid of their enemies by sending Ripto's Riptocs into both of their worlds. Aku Aku and Coco tell Crash to gather all the Crystals before Cortex does. In Spyro's world, Hunter and the Professor tell Spyro to close the Portals. Unfortunately, in Crash's world, the monsters are dressed up as Spyro, and in Spyro's world, they are dressed up as Crash, starting a classic bridge fight. Afterwards, they realize that they have been tricked by their enemies which starts a new friendship. Not even Tiny, Crush and Gulp could stop them, but Cortex gets Nina to kidnap Coco and the Professor. Spyro frees them while Crash distracts Nina on Polar. Coco had an idea if Crash and Spyro can put tracers on Cortex and Ripto, they can be able to find their secret base. Crash fights Ripto, but forgets to put the tracer on him; Spyro, however, puts a tracer on Cortex, and they are able to find their lair. After they have defeated Cortex and Ripto, they say their goodbyes and return to their respective home worlds. Crash Bandicoot XS https://r.mprd.se/GBA/boxart/0319.jpg After being defeated by both Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon and the alliance with Ripto having failed and in a space station orbiting the Earth, Uka Uka is upset with Doctor Neo Cortex for failing him once again, but Cortex promises a plan that will bring the Earth's inhabitants down to size. Cortex then introduces his Planetary Minimizer, which he immediately uses to shrink the Earth down to the size of a grapefruit. The situation is brought to Aku Aku's attention when Cortex taunts the now-microscopic people of Earth. When Aku Aku informs Crash of the Earth's predicament, Coco assumes that Cortex is using the Crystals to power his shrinking machine, and requests that Crash find the same kind of Crystals in various locations around the world, which she will use to build a device that will reverse the effects of Cortex's Minimizer. After Crash fends off Dingodile, Doctor N. Gin and Tiny Tiger, Cortex decides to deal with Crash himself by firing the Planetary Minimizer at him. Unfortunately for him, Crash tricks him into shrinking the colored Gems that stabilize the Minimizer, causing it to malfunction. The unrestrained effects of the Minimizer fuse Cortex and the previous bosses together, creating a monster known as Mega-Mix, who chases Crash down the space station's hallway in an attempt to kill him. Fortunately, Crash escapes back to the Earth just in time for Coco to use the Crystals that he has gathered to return the Earth back to normal again. The Earth is returned to its original size, while the space station above Earth explodes and Cortex and the others escape in an escape pod. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/a/aa/Crash_Bandicoot_2_-_N-Tranced_Coverart.png After the failure of Doctor Neo Cortex's previous scheme to shrink the Earth, Uka Uka entrusts Doctor Nefarious Tropy with the task of aiding him in universal domination. Tropy peers into the future and sees himself standing amongst the Bandicoots and concludes that since the Bandicoots keep thwarting them, their only solution is to bring them to their side. With this, he recruits N. Trance, master of hypnotism. Meanwhile, back on N. Sanity Island, Crash Bandicoot sleeps away while his friends, Crunch and Coco, are abducted by a strange vortex. Aku Aku alerts Crash of the situation and tells him to bring him a Power Crystal so that he can see into what's going on. But when he does, Crash begins to be sucked in by the vortex. While Aku Aku tries to rescue Crash, he uses the Power Crystal's power to discover that N. Tropy is behind this. With the last of his power, he rescues Crash. N. Tropy ends up abducting Crash's alter ego clone named Fake Crash, but he doesn't seem to notice and has N. Trance successfully hypnotise the Bandicoots into doing his every whim. Meanwhile, somewhere else in hyperspace, Crash and Aku Aku plan to collect more Power Crystals so that Aku Aku can open more areas of hyperspace, free Coco and Crunch, and foil N. Tropy's plan. Crash frees Crunch after a battle in the skies of Baghdad and Coco is freed after a battle inside a volcano. After Crash defeats Fake Crash inside an Egyptian tomb, N. Tropy and N. Trance realize that they've captured the wrong Crash, but assure themselves that the Bandicoots will never find their hideout. However, with a few more Power Crystals, Crash and Aku Aku enter the hideout. When Crash and Fake Crash defeat N. Trance, N. Tropy flees into one last vortex. Crash defeats N. Tropy after a long and tough battle. With N. Tropy's defeat and capture, Aku Aku decides they should take a picture to celebrate. The Bandicoots group around N. Tropy as Fake Crash takes a picture. This turns out to be the future N. Tropy saw. Meanwhile, Uka Uka, upset over N. Tropy's defeat, promises a real adversary in the future. Crash Nitro Kart https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/11/CNKConsoleFree.jpg Crash, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot are relaxing while their nemesis, Doctor Neo Cortex, ponders his next course of action in regards to defeating the Bandicoots and achieving world domination. Suddenly, both groups are abducted by a mysterious white light that takes them to a large coliseum somewhere in another galaxy. This galaxy is ruled by Emperor Velo XXVII, who plans on having the teams race for the entertainment of his subjects. He promises the Earthlings that winning the races will win their freedom, but threatens them with the destruction of Earth if they refuse to race. After both teams accept the challenge, Velo explains that the racers will compete on four worlds of his choosing, and promises a race against the galactic champion if the champions of those worlds are defeated. When Krunk, Nash, Norm, and Geary, the champions of Terra, Barin, Fenomena, and Teknee respectively, are defeated, the Earth racers go up against the galactic champion: Emperor Velo himself. The racers defeat Velo, but he refuses to send them back to Earth unless they win all of the time relics and defeat him again. Velo loses again to the Earth racers and literally explodes in a bout of fury, revealing himself to be a robot suit controlled by a small gremlin-like version of himself. If Crash, Coco or Crunch win the race, Velo, having lost his influence over his subjects, dejectedly relinquishes his empire to the Bandicoots. Crash considers becoming the next emperor of the galaxy, but decides otherwise and gives control back to Velo in exchange for sending the Bandicoots back to Earth. If Cortex, N. Gin or Tiny win the race, Velo struggles with Cortex over the possession of his scepter, only to be stopped by Tiny. Cortex uses the scepter's power in an attempt to return to Earth, but the scepter breaks and sends Cortex, N. Gin and Tiny to Terra instead. When they are confronted by the natives (all of which resemble Krunk), Tiny repairs the scepter and is subsequently revered as a king, much to Cortex's annoyance. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/db/CrashBandicootNitroKart2.png Peace finally arrives to the Tasmanian Islands and the inhabitants decide to have a kart racing tournament and race against each other. Crash Tag Team Racing https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/5/52/TagTeamCover.jpg The game opens with a pair of chicken sports commentators named Chick Gizzard Lips and his hip co-worker Stew, announcing the farewell race of Von Clutch's MotorWorld. Long ago, Ebeneezer Von Clutch, the deranged German cyborg genius fabricated the ultimate auto-racing theme park. For years, the park's racetracks have wreaked terror on its participants in ways too gruesome to describe on regulated television. But now the park's Power Gems, which have kept the park active, have been stolen, giving Von Clutch only a few hours to get them back. In the process of finding more racers to help him, meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot are escaping from Doctor Neo Cortex, Doctor N. Gin, and Nina Cortex through a road, they literally crash in, resulting in Von Clutch recruiting them for assistance. At first, Cortex is unwilling to help Von Clutch, but then it is explained that whoever finds and returns all the missing Power Gems will win the ownership of the park. Even Von Clutch's own beloved Black Power Gem, which is his life source, is gone. Without it, Von Clutch will die in a matter of hours. N. Gin informs Cortex that this strange theme park is fertile grounds for them to "plant their new seed of evil", with Cortex believing this would lead to the park becoming their new base of operations, meaning they have an unlimited supply of churros and eliminate the Bandicoots. From there, the gang is introduced to Pasadena O'Possum, a professional racer hired by Von Clutch to ensure his continued ownership of the park, and Willie Wumpa Cheeks, the "jolly park mascot" of Von Clutch's MotorWorld and the producer of "Wumpa Whip", the parks most popular beverage. After Crash finds and returns all the missing Power Gems and officially wins himself the ownership of the park, a bandaged Cortex suspects some unsavoury person is upstaging his efforts to make the park his own. This is confirmed when Coco deduces that whoever stole the Power Gems in the first place had some connection to Wumpa Whip, due to, according to Pasadena, the presence of a trail of Wumpa Whip at the scene of every stolen Power Gem in the park. Crash is suspected of stealing the Gems due to his heavy consumption of the drink, but Willie Wumpa Cheeks admits that he stole the Power Gems and the Black Power Gem, though without any given motive as to why he stole them. Von Clutch is struck with disbelief. With the Black Power Gem in his possession, Willie flees to Astro Land, saying that they can "look for him in the sky". He prepares to blast off into outer space through Astro Land's largest rocket. Crash Bandicoot decides to stop Willie Wumpa Cheeks, retrieve the Black Power Gem, and save the weakened Ebeneezer Von Clutch. In Astro Land, Crash sees Willie entering the rocket, preparing for liftoff. But when Crash pulls a nearby lever, the launch is aborted. Crunch opens up the rocket door and grabs Willie by the nose. Just when they're about to interrogate Willie about the location of the Black Power Gem, somebody shoots him from afar, resulting in a liquefied Willie. The culprit is Doctor Neo Cortex, N. Gin, and Nina inside a battleship. Cortex is prepared to obliterate the Bandicoots for ruining his plans for using Von Clutch's amusement enterprise as the ideal strategic cover. After Cortex attempts to destroy the Bandicoots with a machine gun mounted on his ship, Crash tosses a chicken into the ship's main rotor, causing the ship to behave erratically and unpredictably. Cortex promises Crash they'll meet again as he flies off in his malfunctioning ship. As the Bandicoots are handed the deed to the park, Coco decides that the deed should be returned to where it belongs: to Ebeneezer Von Clutch. But Pasadena informs them that that's an impossibility. Because the Black Power Gem was never recovered, it is apparent that Von Clutch will remain deactivated. As everyone mourns the loss of their dear friend — all except Crash, who is attempting to find and consume more Wumpa Whip from Willie's nose — Crash starts choking on something. He coughs up Von Clutch's Black Power Gem, which jettisons into the slot, reviving Von Clutch. He thanks Crash for all he's done, and gives free lifetime passes to Von Clutch's MotorWorld to all the Bandicoots. Unfortunately, Crash inadvertently ejects the Black Power Gem, thus deactivating Von Clutch, after giving Von Clutch a friendly slap on the back. Before anyone has a chance to react, Crash jumps into the orange car he was seen driving at the beginning and drives off, leaving Coco, Crunch and Pasadena behind. Crash Boom Bang https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/0/04/BoomBangBox.jpg While developing a resort in Tasmania, the Viscount finds a map of an ancient city containing the fabled Super Big Power Crystal. He attempts to find it himself, but due to the large amount of puzzles, he fails miserably. In the resort, the Viscount decides to gather up the world's cleverest and strongest bunch of characters and con them into finding the Crystal for him. He sends an invitation to Coco Bandicoot, inviting her and Crash to the World Cannonball Race, where the winner earns $100,000,000. The race starts in Port Town, with the winners traveling in a boat to a large desert. Legend has it that four stone tablets are buried somewhere in the desert, and the contestants are sent out to dig for them and bring them to the Viscount. According to the stone tablets, the actual location of the Crystal is hidden somewhere on the ancient map. Before he can investigate the matter further, Doctor Neo Cortex swoops in and snatches the map. As the two struggle for the map, the map is torn to shreds. Cortex sends his loyal Lab Assistants to find the pieces of the map scattered throughout the big City and bring them to him. Now that the contestants know about the map, the Viscount decides to reveal his true intentions: the Super Big Power Crystal can grant a single wish who whoever obtains it, and the Viscount is willing to give a large sum of money to those who help him find it. Finding the Power Crystal is impossible without the Final Key, so the Viscount boards his plane to travel to the North Atlantic Ocean in search for the Final Key. But the plane is full, and only a select number of the contestants are able to board. Propelled to the skies by an explosive volcano, the contestants are able to board the Viscount's plane. On the Viscount's ship, the Viscount tells the group the story of an explorer who found the Final Key, but was unable to find the Power Crystal. That explorer was the Viscount's grandfather. As the explorer sailed back to his homeland to recollect his thoughts, his ship crashed into an iceberg and sank, taking the Viscount's grandfather to a watery grave. "Sounds like a movie", remarks one of the attendees. The Viscount tells them to dive to the sunken ship and retrieve the Final Key, much to their shock, considering the near-freezing temperatures. Despite this, the group is able to find the Final Key before freezing to death. With all the pieces of the puzzle at hand, the Viscount victoriously enters the Tower, where the Super Big Power Crystal awaits its owner. Just as the Viscount is about to make his wish, Crash steps forward and makes his wish of a large pile of Wumpa Fruit, much to the Viscount's grief. "May peace prevail on Earth", says Coco. Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/7/77/CBNitroKartTitle.jpg Nitros Oxide returns to Earth and teams up with Doctor Neo Cortex and Ripper Roo and hosts a kart racing tournament on N. Sanity Island the winners of the tournament will be crowned "Kings Of Kart Racing For All Eternity", while the losers will be banished from N. Sanity Island forever. The Bandicoot family win and Oxide leaves Earth yet again while Cortex and Ripper Roo are banished from N. Sanity Island and the Bandicoot family decide to relocate to Wumpa Island. Crash of the Titans https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/98/Crash_of_the_Titans_cover.jpg Crash Bandicoot aids Coco with a butter-recycling device. Doctor Neo Cortex arrives, captures Aku Aku and Coco and encases Crunch in ice. Crash throws Coco's machine at Cortex's airship, severing the chain holding Aku Aku's cage, which causes the cage to fall into the nearby forest. After Crash rescues Aku Aku, they discover that Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing Mojo from a nearby temple and decide to stop them. On reaching the temple, Cortex reveals his plot to use the stolen Mojo to create an army of loyal mutants, which will be used to build a robot known as the Doominator, that will crush the Wumpa Islands and take over the world. After failing to defeat Crash with his Yuktopus cyborg, Cortex boasts that Crash will never find his base and flies off, leaving Crash and Aku Aku to follow him. At Cortex's base, Uka Uka derides Cortex for failing to destroy Crash and replaces Cortex with his niece, Nina Cortex, despite protests from Neo, N. Gin and Tiny Tiger. Nina has Coco brainwashed and makes her participate in the construction of the Doominator.Throughout the course of the game, Crash and Aku Aku interrogate Tiny Tiger,Doctor N. Gin and Uka Uka on the whereabouts of Coco. When they confront Nina Cortex inside the Doominator robot, Nina summons her Arachnina cyborg and fights Crash. Crash eventually destroys the robot, liberating Coco and disabling the Doominator. The Doominator collapses and barely misses the Bandicoot home (and Crunch), sparing much of Wumpa Island. Escaping from the collapsed Doominator, Cortex praises Nina for betraying him, and promises to be more evil in the near future. The Bandicoots decide that it is time for celebration, leading Crash to shout his first word in the series and the object of their celebration: pancakes. Crash Mind Over Mutant https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/b/b2/Crash_-_Mind_over_Mutant_Coverart.png Taking place a year after Crash of the Titans and Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Island The Titans, free from the control of Doctor Neo Cortex, have spread throughout the Wumpa Islands and cultivated their own societies and towns. All seems well until a rejuvenated Doctor Neo Cortex teams up with his old partner Doctor Nitrus Brio to invent a personal digital assistant, the "NV", that can control the minds of both mutants and bandicoots by transmitting bad Mojo, forcefully siphoned from Cortex's former boss Uka Uka. Crash and Aku Aku are not affected by the device, but their family members Coco and Crunch, are soon transformed into monstrous version of themselves who seek Crash's destruction. After Coco is freed from the NV's control, the Bandicoots learn of Doctor Cortex's plot by accessing his blog, and decide to go to the Evil Public School, where Nina was placed by Doctor Cortex. Nina in return for Crash saving her science fair project, informs the heroes of Cortex's and Brio's alliance and reveals their location in the Junkyard, where Brio is recycling parts to create a new space station, the "Space Head", for Cortex and new NV devices. Crash and Aku Aku find Crunch and Brio at the Junkyard and manage to break Crunch free from the NV's control. After learning of Uka Uka's whereabouts from Brio, Crash and Aku Aku go to Mount Grimly, where Uka Uka is being drained of all his Mojo. After being freed, Uka Uka informs Crash that his voodoo bones, his source of power, have been stolen and given to six of the worst Titans on the Island, and tells them to go and retrieve the bones for him. When the bones have been gathered, Uka Uka uses his restored power to send Crash to the Space Head and Crash can enact Uka Uka's vengeance on Cortex. Crash engages in a fight against Cortex, who uses a mutation formula stolen from Brio to empower himself for the battle. Upon losing to the Bandicoot, Cortex throws a tantrum, causing the Space Head to fall towards the Earth. Cortex, having returned to normal, makes his escape from the plummeting Space Head, while Crash and Aku Aku brace themselves for a crash-landing on Wumpa Island. Crash and Aku Aku manage to survive the crash and reunite with Coco and Crunch as parts of the Space Head rain down from the sky. As the story ends, Coco tells Aku Aku that they're not going to help clean up, much to his chagrin.